


Warped Nightmares.

by ghostnaps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Nightmares, Tags Are Hard, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, i shouldnt even have to say this but everything is platonic, im so sorry clingytwt, racoon boy tommy, tommy is still exiled, tubbo and tommy are reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostnaps/pseuds/ghostnaps
Summary: Tommy has reoccurring nightmares disguised in paradise, a choking reminder of his broken friendship set in an imaginary world where him and Tubbo ran away into the forest together. He wakes up each morning feeling more alone than the last, but could these night terrors end up being the one thing that can bring the two back together?
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Warped Nightmares.

“Race you to the forest, Tommy!” His best friend Tubbo called, while Tommy was still doing up his laces to leave their house.

“Wh--! I haven’t even got my shoes on, man, gimme a minute!” The blonde sputtered angrily, not even bothering to double-knot his second shoe for lack of time. Before leaving, he heard a faint “Adventure waits for no one!!” being yelled from the thick of the forest. Determined to catch up, he sped after Tubbo.

Tommy ran for what felt like miles, his legs eventually screaming at him to stop and his feet pulling into a sluggish jog. His heart hammered in his chest and his breath only came out in sharp huffs, and his shirt had become drenched in sticky sweat, clinging to his skin. When he couldn’t ignore what his body was telling him any longer, he finally let his feet tumble to a stop. He took a moment to gulp air back into his lungs before crumpling down onto his knees.

Tommy scanned his surroundings. Tall, leafy giants yawned over him, stretching so high that he couldn’t see the sky anymore. He didn’t know where he was, but he knew it was familiar. He had been here before. Here with the trees that all looked like they knew more than him. Up your splintery arseholes, he thought at them, scowling. What did they have that he didn’t, anyway?

 _A home_. No, no, no, he shook his head. That wasn’t true. He _had_ a home, right out in the forest clearing, with Tubbo, right? Right? Why did it all feel so fake to him? Why did it feel like a lie..?

“You’re scared.” Tommy jumped at the voice coming from the trees. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave in on him. He knew it wasn’t the time to be, but he was vulnerable. Bile rose in his throat and a pit formed in his chest. And the voice, it… It sounded like…

“Tubbo? Are you there?” He asked apprehensively. He didn’t feel his best friend’s sunny and comforting presence anymore. He wasn’t talking to a person, he was… alone.  
“What, need me to help you up?” Tubbo’s voice chided. He sounded scary, he sounded… wrong. This was all wrong. _But which part of it?_ Tommy brought his nails to his teeth.

“I-- No, I can do it myself,” He said, words coming out much weaker than he wanted to. His voice and body shook in sickening harmony. But he was wrong. He couldn’t do it by himself. He could never do it by himself. He’d always…

“...needed me,” Wrong Tubbo continued. “You always have. And you still do, which is why without me, you’re like _this_. You can’t do _anything_ by yourself, which is why you just shrivel up in solitude like a ghost in the rain.” Wrong Tubbo slunk around his paralyzed Tommy to whisper in his ear. “Did you ever wonder who cleaned up all your messes? Even stop to consider the _one_ person who always had your back, no matter what you did or whose house you burnt down? And in return, what did you give me? Hm? What did I gain from our… _parasitic_ friendship?” The shadow spat onto his neck. “Nothing.” The word echoed in his ears. “All I got were insults and injuries, and I never--”

“Shut up!” Tommy screamed at it. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! You’re not Tubbo! I know you’re not.” He tried to reason with himself, though the knot in his throat and the chill on his skin made it hard to stay convinced.

“Oh, aren’t I?” Wrong Tubbo mused, curling his fingers around Tommy’s shoulders and squeezing him tight. “If I’m not Tubbo, then why do I know every single way you’ve hurt him?”

Tommy shot up in his bed, panting like a dog in the middle of summer. He felt his nausea from the dream wash over him with a wave of churning heat, followed by a chilling sweat. He ran his fingers through his golden-blonde hair and rubbed them down his face with a shaky breath. “Just a dream, just a dream, it was all just a dream…” He muttered to himself, hunched over and covering his face with his hands just to make sure his skin was real. His frantic mind flashed him back to a time that was just barely a week before now when his dreams had been so much worse.

_Tubbo’s face. His friends laughing around him. Tommy trying to reach them. Failing. Wanting to cry. Crying. Stomping down the beach in frustration. The cold embrace of seawater on his bare, swollen feet. Yearning for the embrace of something colder. Water rising to his knees, his waist, his shoulders, consuming every part of him when it reached the top of his head._

The number of mornings he’d started disoriented underneath the ocean surface, opening his eyes only for them to be instantly clouded with saltwater, wildly thrashing his limbs around until he reached the sweet salvation of having air in his lungs, stumbling back up the sandy hill still sputtering and gasping…

Tommy shot back out of his memories as he heard a grumbly American accent from the top of his ladder, coming from a toothy pig’s snout.

“Ey, Racoon Boy, get up here in five minutes or I’ll leave you here to freeze in the snow. We’re going to L’Manburg.”

Tommy threw off his covers, embarrassed that Techno had seen him like that, even though it wasn’t the first time he’d been exposed waking up from a nightmare.

“So, err, why exactly are we going back again?” Tommy asked as they trudged through the snow, struggling to keep up with all the heavy armor slowing his steps.

“To get my _stuff back_ , Tommy, how many times do I gotta tell ya?” Techoblade told him as if it had been obvious.

“Oh.” Tommy gazed to the distance’s snowy hills. For the next few minutes, snow crunching under their boots was the only sound that could be heard.

“Hey, you feelin’ alright, man? I didn’t think I’d ever see the day where TommyInnit was silent for more than 30 seconds at a time,” Techno teased flatly, though when Tommy looked over at him there was a small hint of concern creasing his wretched piggy face.

“Oh, what’s it to you?” Tommy sneered, sighing as he watched his shoes punch footprints in the snow. He hoped Techno would notice and buy into his pity party, though he found that unlikely.

“Nothin’,” The caped pig answered instead, uninterested. Well. That worked about as much as he thought it would.

“Well you see-- I mean, I just-- I haven’t been there in so _long_ , and it’s-- it’s just _hard_ for me, Techno,” Tommy continued to whine anyway. “I’m sure you understand.”

“Uh, sure...” Technoblade made a poor attempt at consolidation. He clearly didn’t want to be having this conversation, so Tommy let them travel in silence for the rest of the trip.

Once they arrived, Tommy grinned like a madman in disbelief. They were back! He was here again! He was… He was actually home. He beamed at the blackstone steps before him and rushed through the Community House onto the oaken path he had missed so much.

“Alright, well, you can come with me or not, but… I’m gonna go get my stuff back. C’ya.” Technoblade’s monotone voice pulled Tommy back into harsh reality, reminding him that they had not come here to stay.

“Fine, fine, I’ll come and protect you, Technoblade,” Tommy said with mock confidence, getting a look of skepticism from Techno but no sign of protest. To be quite honest, Tommy just didn’t want to traverse the SMP alone, but of course, he’d never say that out loud.

Tommy began to follow the large, red-caped pig ahead of him when someone called his name. The voice… he knew who it was without even having to turn around, and he was still hesitant to do so. When he swiveled his body towards the direction it came from, he stood but not five steps away from a person he hadn’t expected to see for a very long time, in the flesh.

“Tubbo?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!!! pax here :] this is my first published dream smp fic, so if you liked it please let me know! i am also always looking to improve my writing and am open to criticism, so if you have any, feel free to give feedback as well. thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
